The Night's Lady
'The Night's Lady '''is a tittle which is mentioned a few times during the series. It relates to a young woman, taken by the Night King as a possible company to the lonely Night's Queen. The Night's Lady has also a popular song in the North, called Maelys the Fair, related to a young wildling who once went too far beyond the wall and killed a White Walker, but the Night King saw her and took her soul as a replacement. There were only five Night's Ladies chosen by the Night King to become a White Walker. ''The Night's Lady ''becomes an official tittle as Elena Baratheon gets turned into a White Walker in 304 AC. Background The Dawn Age : Alva Shortly after the arrival of the First Men, a human was chosen to be the Night King by the Children of the Forest. He eventually had a wife and children while still being a human, one of them being named ''Alva, who was turned into a White Walker shortly after her father. Alva was around twelve when she turned into a White Walker. She was named " The First Night's Lady ", as her mother was named the Night's Queen. I t is unknown if she had any other siblings, but she was more likely the only daughter of the Night King. Alva was known for her extreme beauty while she was still a human, being strong and very kind towards other people. She was loved by her father who appreciated her behaviour. Alva was the one who found the Children of the Forest during a walk and gained their sympathy. Leaf offered her trust to the little girl, in order to attract men to their place. After she turned her whole family into White Walkers, Leaf did so to Alva, who was the last one to be turned. Alva mourned her old days, and cried her situation since she was no longer able to grow up. The legend said that the Children of the Forest, saddened following the situation of the young girl, bruttaly murdered her in front of the eyes of her father. In his rage, the Night King slaughtered a few Children of the Forest and mourned next to the body of Alva, turning it into ice. It is unknown where the body still remains. The Age of Heroes : Maelys the Fair Maelys Orth, or Maelys the Fair, is the tittle of a song. Maelys was a young and bold wildling who went too far in the North. She carried a sword, and ran into a fight against a White Walker. She was around seventeen when she encountered the Night King who desired a compensation after she killed a White Walker. He stabbed Maelys in the chest, but the young girl managed to return to her camp. Maelys lived for two years with a wound in her chest, until giving herself to the Night King who slained her and turned her into a White Walker. Maelys was officialy named Night's Lady after her transformation was complete and fought against men, organizing a slaughter of wildlings, including her family. When she understood the situation and opened her eyes despite being a White Walker, she left the White Walkers to isolate herself far in the North, loosing the tittle of Night's Lady. The Andal Invasion : Yvana Blackfog The Rise and Fall of Valyria : Storm The Age of the Hundred Kingdoms : Rayara Payne 304 AC : Elena Baratheon